The Flat: A RonHermione Fanfict
by Jane-E-Kirsted
Summary: And that is why Ron knew he would never forget the day when he and Hermione bought their flat. Now the story of Ron and Hermione's first pregnancy. Beware, VERY fluffy :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second story of the "While I should have been writing an essay" installment. Warning: The two stories are not linked plot wise in any way, I just wrote them at the same time. I hope you like it, and if you do I may continue and make it a multi-chapter!**

The Flat: A Ron/Hermione Fanfiction

Ron would always remember the blissful day when he and Hermione bought their flat.

Their real estate agent had already shown them three others that day, none of which held much appeal to the young couple. The first had been to close to the center of town, where the hustle and bustle of London went on right beneath the window. At night in those parts there was never quiet.

The second house had been much too far away for either to consider: on the opposite side of London to the Ministry of Magic, where Ron had worked as an Auror for three years now. He didn't want a long commute, and considering that apparating would be out of the question due to all the muggles out and about, he would have to take the bus until he could pass a driving test (which was proving to be quite difficult for him, as he saw everything with a "magic would be easier" standpoint). He knew from experience just how disgusting the city busses were.

The third and most recently visited flat was nice, with two bedrooms instead of one and a larger than average kitchen. The problem with that flat was that as soon as Ron, Hermione, and their real estate agent, Monica, had stepped through the door, a loud band practice could be heard taking place upstairs. Exchanging a glance, the couple had silently agreed: no way.

After that Monica led the two lovers (hand in hand, of course) to a more expensive part of town. As they walked past they marveled at the higher living standards that these people followed. Curiously, Ron reminded her that they had a tight budget.

"Um, excuse me? Monica? I don't know if you remember, but, we are a bit low on money for the moment. That last one we looked at, well, that's about as high as we can go, price wise."

"Oh, I remember," Monica replied slyly. "Wait until you see this flat."

At that, she began up the walk to one of the apartment buildings. The sign on the front read _Hotel de Ville_. Trustingly, they followed.

"We are here to look at room 26 on level 5. I believe it is for sale?" she said it like a question, but any sane person could tell that she meant business. Monica was never one for wasted time.

The receptionist immediately handed over the key. "The elevator is down that hall on the right." Ron and Hermione nodded their thanks as the hurriedly followed Monica.

Once they were in the elevator, Hermione was the first to question. "Are we seriously going to be able to afford a flat here? And on the top floor?" In excitement, she squeezed Ron's arm, which she had been clutching. He smiled down at her.

"You will see," she warned, cutting off the conversation as if she was hiding something.

Now eager to see the apartment, hoping that it would be the one, Hermione pulled Ron out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened, practically sprinting down the hallway, laughing the whole way. Once she found the door that said 26, she began bouncing up and down in her excitement.

Once Monica caught up to them with the keys, she unlocked the door. To Hermione it seemed as if she couldn't go any slower. Pushing the door open, Monica stepped in and allowed the couple to take it all in.

"Surprise!" yelled a crowd of people gathered in the living room. Caught off of her guard, Hermione stumbled back with the shock. Ron caught her before she could tumble to the ground.

"What the…? What's the occasion?" Hermione asked in a flourished tone.

Ron turned her around in his arms. "You honestly don't know? Tomorrow is September nineteenth. Does that ring a bell?"

Hermione flushed. "I completely forgot! I've just been so busy lately with work and looking for flats and catching up on sleep-"

She was abruptly cut off by Ron's lips crashing down onto hers, shutting her up completely. Her legs turned to liquid as he sucked on her bottom lip gently. "Happy Birthday," he whispered against her lips, his cool breath making her shiver as they pulled apart.

She turned back to the clot of people, all waiting expectantly. "Thank you all so much!" she yelled excitedly as she ran forward to hug everyone, starting with Ginny, Harry, Neville, all the Weasleys (except Ron of course, who was still standing by the door watching her), Seamus and Dean, and many of their other old school friends and her new friends from her job at the ministry.

After hugs had been issued to all of the guests, but before the party could begin, Kingsley stepped forward.

"Hermione Jean Weasley, this flat will belong to you and Ron"-she squealed-"if you accept this promotion to Head of Care of Magical Creatures. I have the paperwork here-"

"The Head of Care of Magical Creatures? Oh my gosh, yes! I accept!" she exclaimed ecstatically, giving the Minister of Magic a quick hug before turning around to find her husband.

When she spotted him in the crowd, she ran at him and launched herself into his arms so that neither of her feet were on the ground. "You knew, didn't you?" she asked. He heard laughter in her voice and smiled.

"Sure did. How could I not."

"I love you so much. You have no idea, really." He let her down to the ground then, and no sooner had her feet hit the floor when she began to lead him towards the dance floor, where they remained for the rest of the party.

As the friends partied into the night, Hermione and Ron learned that their new apartment was at the corner, which meant twice as many windows, that rent would be payed for by the Ministry but they had to pay water and electricity (which was fair enough, they decided), and that they could move in as soon as later that night if they wanted to, because it came fully furnished.

At around eleven, Hermione and Ron exchanged a meaningful silent glance, and both knew that it was time to end their party. Standing up straighter and stepping up on top of a dining room chair, Ron began to address the crowd.

"Excuse me," he called. Not one person in the whole room noticed. "Excuse me?" he tried louder. "Hey!" he finally yelled, and reluctantly the crowd turned towards him. "This whole party has been great and all, but, it's getting late so…"

George finished his sentence for him. "Get all your butts out that door. Ron needs some time with the birthday girl, if you know what I mean," he said suggestively.

"Thank you, George," Ron said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at his brother, blushing a bit. "And thank you all for coming," he added hastily as the crowd began to move about, preparing to leave.

At this, Hermione saw that it was her turn to talk, because, after all, it was her party, not Ron's. "I really appreciate everything. Thank you all for coming and for this wonderful surprise," she told them as she began to tear up. She was overcome with love for all her friends, but one in particular stood out. She made her way through the crowd, back to her husband where he still stood.

"Hey," she greeted in a tired voice.

He smiled and hugged her gently. "Hey."

Their remaining guest saw that the couple wanted to be left alone, so, reluctantly, they left, until only Harry and Ginny were left.

"Thanks again," Hermione told them as she gave them each a hug. "See you tomorrow," she added to Ginny, with whom she had agreed to meet with for lunch the following day.

As soon as they were alone, Ron spun Hermione around and crashed his lips onto hers. They stood there kissing, in the living room of their house, for a few minutes, until Ron pulled away.

Shyly, he looked down at his wife. "So, do you want to try out that new bed of ours?" He waggled his eyebrows and she laughed before pulling him back down to her, kissing more fiercely, until a thought hit her like a to of bricks, and she remembered something that she should have a while ago.

She pulled away from him abruptly and looked him in the eyes. A fire raged in her stomach and she looked down at her hands, suddenly scared.

Gently, Ron put a finger underneath he chin and raised it so she was looking at him again. "What is it, Love?" he asked as concern took over him.

She just shook her head, as if in a trance, and went to sit in their couch. Following her, he took a seat beside her small figure, careful all the while not to upset her. He knew her well enough and he knew that whatever she had to say would come out eventually.

Hermione sat there, staring at her hands in her lap for the longest time, until Ron reached over and took hold of one, squeezing gently. She looked up at him, and the love and worry in his face gave her a strong hope. With this new energy and confidence, she burst out louder than she would have liked,

"I'm pregnant," and broke eye contact with Ron.

They just sat there for a seemingly long second, as the weight of her words sunk in. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with their baby. He was going to be a father. A father!

In yet another radiance of bliss and energy, a small yelp escaped Ron's lips and he flew at her and enveloped her frame in his strong arms. As he ran a hand through her hair, he felt warm, wet tears on his shoulder.

"Don't cry love! We're going to be parents!" he said half-heartedly. His high was brought down by her tears. It tore him in half to see her cry.

She looked at her supportive husband and the ghost of a smile graced her lips. "Happy tears," she choked out, before they started to flow more freely.

Ron lifted her face up to his and pressed his lips against his. Not in the hungry way, as he had before, but a gentle, loving kiss that lingered. "I love you so much right now," he smiled. He was not far from tears himself at this point. "Our baby too," he added. They both loved they way that sounded.

"Our baby," Hermione whispered, biting her lip as she looked up at him. He laughed and kissed her again.

When they broke apart, Ron brought his hands out from behind her back and they lingered over her stomach, which was no different than ever at this point. She nodded, seeing his intentions and he gently pressed his hands to the spot where their baby was growing. _Their baby._

"Say hi to daddy," he told Hermione's belly. She laughed.

Suddenly Ron got up from the couch and made his way to the balcony that adjoined their dining room, dragging her by the hand. "Guess what London?" he screamed to the sleeping city. Hermione giggled again and he put his arms around her waist, placing his hands on her stomach again. She rested her head on his shoulder and her eyes slipped closed. "We're having a baby! We are having a baby!" He laughed heartily, and she joined in. Soon they were laughing out of control, practically rolling on the floor.

There eyes locked, and both knew what happened now. Ron scooped her up and carried his pregnant wife bridal style to their new room.

And that is why Ron knew he would always remember the day when he bought the flat.

**A/N****: Ok so this was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I got an idea while I was writing, so there may be more to the story, although it will be a separate fic. Tell me if you would like that, and I will do my best to come up with the rest of the story. But only if you, my readers, think I should.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and check out my other Ron/Hermione stories if you liked this. **


	2. Surprises, Surprises

The Flat, Chapter 2

The next morning, Hermione awoke to find herself wrapped ever so tightly in an iron-like grip. Smiling lovingly, she looked up to see her husband's sleeping face, she marveled at how calm and happy he looked. Sub-consciously, she brushed some of his flaming hair out of his eyes.

A low moan erupted from the man's chest as his eyelids softly fluttered open, revealing sparkling blue eyes.

"Morning, Ron," she greeted, knowing all too well that he was not normally a morning person.

He groaned again in response and shut his eyes tightly as if willing himself to go back to sleep. Then, as if he had only just remembered something extremely important, such as the events of the previous night, Ron shot back into awareness and really looked at Hermione.

Returning her tender smile, he said "Good morning to the both of you," before his hands found their way from around her waist to her barely swelling belly.

Hermione blushed and closed her eyes, reveling in his soft touch. "Where have you been all my life?" she joked breathlessly.

He stopped cooing her stomach and moved so their noses were touching. "Right here," he responded solemnly, holding her gaze surely once she opened her eyes. Instinctively, she pulled his head towards hers until his lips lightly crashed onto hers. To her, his lips tasted as sweet as candy at any time in the day, but the early morning held her memories of the sweetest kisses she had ever felt. She lost any sense of herself that she still had when his tongue prodded slightly to enter her mouth. When he began whispering things against her lips that she had never heard from him until this moment, it was almost too much for her.

Without warning then, Hermione jumped out of the soft bed and ran to the bathroom in a flash. Feeling as if he had been hit by a bludger, Ron followed clumsily in the low light, minding the partially closed door.

"Hermione? Hermione, love, are you alr-" He stopped short as her slight frame crouched over the toilet came into view. He stepped over the threshold as a terrible jolt went through her body and he saw their dinner from last night again. She did not look at Ron, but he could tell that she knew he was there. Her expression portrayed great embarrassment, and Ron watched as she squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for another awful go.

Ron hurried to her side as he realized that she needed him. He gently took her hair in his hands and rubbed her back soothingly, whispering calming words into her ear the whole while. He watched as she visibly relaxed in his presence, awed by his affect on her. They sat there for an eternity, or what felt like one, anyway, until Ron decided to break the silence.

"Are you going to be okay, Love? I could stay home from work and play doctor," he offered sincerely.

Hermione turned and studied his face carefully, taking in the love and concern that were clearly displayed there. Then, to his utter surprise, she laughed graciously. "This is a good sign, Ron. Morning sickness is normal for most women's first trimester. It means that our baby is alright."

A wave of emotion washed over her as she took in the meaning of her own words. She marveled at the fact that they would be parents. She was carrying her and Ron's baby. Their BABY! THEIR baby! She struggled to blink away her tears of joy as she looked back at the man she loved, observing the fact that he appeared to be having the same thought.

And so he began to laugh, filling the small bathroom of their brand new apartment with loud harrumphs. In no time Hermione joined in, leaning back into his strong frame as the vibrations from both of them washed over her. Only were they interrupted when a loud banging from the downstairs neighbors could be heard, followed by a shout that sounded something like "…quiet!...sleep…early…just shut up!"

"Cranky neighbors, eh," Ron joked as he tried to control his giggles.

"Well, it is 5 am."

Hours later, after lots of tooth brushing and calming talks, the couple woke up for the second time that morning. Ron wearily decided to make a suggestion to his wife.

"We could stay home from work today. As a celebration, you know?" he asked hesitantly as he readied himself for the scolding that he was sure was on its way. But Hermione surprised him, saying,

"Sounds fun! I don't really start until Wednesday, anyway."

Utterly bemused, Ron responded, "Are you feeling alright? Skip work? And with a new job, too? What have you done with my Hermione?" On the contrary, he was obviously glad for her answer.

She sighed and pulled the blankets tighter over them. "Well, I have more authority now. I'm higher up so I get to call more of the shots. And I can just do all my setting up tomorrow," she told him as she rolled around so that they were face to face. "If you want to stay home then I do too."

Ron smiled down at her secretively. "Good, because I have a surprise for you," he proclaimed before jumping out of the bed and racing into the bathroom yet again. De javu briefly flashed in his mind, only with reversed roles.

Just as the red head had predicted, Hermione's small fists were quick to begin banging on the locked door. More loudly rang her laughter, though.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" she begged like a child in between giggles. She wasn't that mad at him. "_Ron_, you know I don't like surprises."

And as quickly as he had disappeared, he opened the door again, revealing himself. So fast, in fact, that he caused Hermione, who had been leaning on the door in defeat, to fall into his waiting arms. "Your lucky I have lightning fast keeper instincts, or else I wouldn't have been able to catch you, love," Ron mused at the startled woman in his arms. "Anyway, you can't always be in control. Give me a chance to plan something. Don't you trust your own husband?" he laughed.

She sighed, recognizing defeat. "If you insist, daddy."


	3. Ikea

Ikea

"Honestly, Ron. You're going to make me ride blindfolded in the car?" Hermione whined incredulously as Ron lead her to their old red Volkswagen. After agreeing to go along with the whole surprise shenanigan, Hermione was beginning to rethink that choice. Ron was not the strongest driver, and usually she took care of that whenever they had to go somewhere the muggle way. For whatever reason, he was insisting that that was what happened today, and Hermione was sure that is was because she always nagged him for choosing the easy way out. Obviously he was blind as to where would be taking her wishes too far.

As Ron gently led her to the passenger seat, he smarty responded, "Well, I thought you wouldn't want to dissapperate like that. You know, with little Ron Jr. on board."

Abruptly, while concealing her laughter with a too-loud cough, Hermione turned on him, pulling up her blindfold slightly. "You want to name him after yourself, Ron Billius Weasley?"

"Well, I don't know. It was just the first name to come to mind, you know?" Ron responded as he winced. "If you have another idea, feel free to share it."

"We don't even know if it is a boy or a girl yet. But there will be plenty of time," she responded thoughtfully.

After Ron insisted that her blindfold be put back on properly and a quick, unseen peck on her lips, they were both in the rusty old car, bound for Ron's surprise.

Despite her previous fight, Hermione was beginning to wonder where it was that Ron intended to bring them. So, naturally, a guessing game began.

"Is it…the beach?"

"No."

"A restaurant?"

"Nope."

"Have we been there before?"

"What is this, bloody 20 Questions?"

"Just answer me," Hermione warned.

"Not together. I doubt you would have gone with your parents, either. It's relatively new."

"Is it run by muggles?"

"Mhm."

Hermione was honestly puzzled. She wracked her brain, but her many years in Hogwarts also meant many years of isolation from the muggle world. She had spent almost all of her teenage years in the Wizarding World. Only since after the battle had she really resituated herself, after moving into a mixed neighborhood with Ron.

Ron looked over at her and sighed, seeing her frustration. "You don't have to guess. It wouldn't be a surprise then, anyway."

"I guess your right," she responded. "But, one thing: I need to take this blindfold off. I can't see the miracle that is my husband driving safely."

They both laughed, and he reluctantly agreed. When he wasn't looking, Hermione carefully scrutinized the trees and bushes lining the ditch next to the freeway, but Ron was right. She didn't recognize any of it.

Twenty minutes later, Ron pulled off the big road onto a different one.

"How did you know how to get to this place? The muggle way of all ways?" Hermione asked incredulously. She still didn't even have the slightest idea as to where they were.

Ron just shrugged. "I have my ways," he responded mysteriously, before continuing more seriously. "Actually, Harry and Ginny have been here before, so Harry gave me directions."

"Now it makes sense," Hermione concluded, falling back into her reverie of thoughts as Ron put on the radio. As close as she was to Ginny, she didn't know everywhere that her and Harry went. After all, Harry was like a brother to her. She had no intentions of knowing the exact details of her brother's love life.

She was jolted out of her thoughts as Ron let out a shout. "We're here!"

Sure enough, Hermione looked out the window and was greeted by the sight of at least a mile's worth of parking lot and a large blue building, sporting yellow letters that read IKEA.

"Well?" Ron waited, gauging her response.

Hermione smiled at her husband not wanting to hurt his feelings, before asking, "Um…what is this place?"

Ron pulled into a parking spot as close to the door as he could find and turned to face her. "It's like a giant, fun department store. I was thinking, since we just moved in to our new place, it still needs some more furnishing. And now…" he trailed off, placing a gentle hand on Hermione's flat belly, making his point.

She caught on quickly. "You want to get stuff for the baby's room?" she asked excitedly before throwing her arms around Ron.

He laughed. "Well, they're going to need somewhere to sleep, right?"

Hermione pulled back and kissed him forcefully on the lips. "I'm so lucky I have you. Have I ever told you that you're amazing?"

"Not recently."

"Well that needs fixing," she responded suggestively.

A low moan erupted from deep inside his chest, but he resisted the urge to tear her clothes off right there in the front seat of their car and show her just how lucky she was. Giving her a peck on the cheek he hopped out pf the car and moved to the other side to open her door for her.

"Later," he whispered in her ear as she got out. Her only response was a grin.

Inside the store, Hermione found that it was very easy to get wrapped up in all of the merchandise. There was so much to see, so much that they could use. The flat needed some floor rugs, as the ones there were faded and musty. It wouldn't officially be their home until they put their own decorating expertise into it.

Hermione looked up as Ron called her name. "How about this one?" he asked expectantly, gesturing to a magnificent floor lamp. Impressed by her husbands taste in home furnishings, she nodded.

This continued for quite some time, and by one they had an overflowing cart, complete with drapes, lights, wall décor, towels, and rugs.

"I'm starved. Want to have lunch now?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Recognizing his wife's hunger at once, Ron agreed. "Is little Billius hungry?" he cooed in that tone only ever used for babies and incredibly cute pets.

She scoffed as he took her hand and they began to stroll casually towards the cafeteria. "Stop calling him that! We are not naming our child Billius. Thought we already discussed this," Hermione warned, but her underlying tone was a joking one.

Ron smiled. "We'll talk about that later. I actually had a few ideas. But there are more important things. Like our parents…"

"There's a thought for you. I think they'll be pleased. Your mother's been practically begging for more grandchildren; it seems like the woman can never have enough," she replied thoughtfully.

"When should we tell everyone?"

Hermione thought. "Well, we go over to your parents on Sundays for dinner, but that seems like it's too far away."

"We could suggest a Wednesday dinner," Ron suggested.

"Then they'll suspect that something is up."

"…Well they'd be right. We're having our first baby." Hermione's hair on the back of her neck stood up at his words.

"You'd want more after this?"

"Well not if you don't." It was obvious to her that he thought she would lash out at him. In a reassuring manner she moved to put her arm around his waist as they walked. He mirrored her movements.

"Of course I would. Maybe not seven like your family," she laughed at the thought, seven little red headed children running around the parents. "Two is a good number."

He considered what she had said. "I'd say. I don't want my kids growing up competing for attention from their parents because there was always someone else. Not like I did."

Now they were standing in line to get their lunch. "I think you turned out pretty good, Ron Weasley."

They both laughed, and Ron wrapped his arms all the way around her so both his hands were on her stomach.

"You know the baby won't kick yet," Hermione informed him, as she did not even have a baby bump yet.

Ron gasped. "Bloody hell! It's going to kick?"


End file.
